Your Hazel Eyes
by Scritcher
Summary: Serenity's in love with Tristan, but before long he's kidnapped! Will Serenity be able to rescue him? Serenity/Tristan. Very slight Tea/Yugi.
1. Do I?

_Two years after Noah's ark. Tristan is 18 Serenity is 16. They are not human. I know I mess with this so much is barely recognisable as fan-fic!_

Serenity Wheeler carried a giant stack of textbooks and jotters down the Science corridor of her school. It was so high she could barely see where see was walking. It was mainly due to it that she didn't notice Tristan Taylor coming out of his classroom. He yelped in surprise as what appeared to be a moving bookcase trundled into his back. Serenity and him ended up on the floor covered in books.

"Oh! Sorry Trist," she cried, flustered. "I didn't see you there!" Tristan began to help her pick the books up. He looked equally embarrassed.

"It's fine Sery, I should have seen that library coming," he replied. He went for the last book. So did she. Their hands landed one on top of the other. Time seamed to stop. There was a silence filled with nature's noises It was as if someone had turned the human noises around them to mute. Serenity heard a bird chirping and the sound of wind in the trees of the nearby forest. She looked up into Tristan's huge, hazel, gentle eyes. _He's... so cute! _A soft winter's breeze blew down the corridor. It picked up Tristan's thick bronze hair, making it flutter against his light tanned face. (To make him cuter, Tristan has restyled his hair. Some of it's spiked up as normal, but the rest he lets go everywhere. It's quite long now.) He brushed it back slowly, revealing a claw scar on his cheek (a few years earlier Tristan discovered he could turn into a wolf, he fought almost to the death for Serenity and Duke). Serenity stood up with him. _Oh come on Serenity Wheeler! You've been his closest mate for years! Why suddenly have a huge crush on him?_

"Do you need a hand with these?" came his sweet voice. Serenity smiled.

"If you're offering." _Because he's not just some cute guy, there's plenty of those. He's different._

* * *

Tristan pushed his hair back again. Serenity's eyes had turned dreamy. _Her eyes, that had shown him kindness too many times to count. _They were laughing electric blue and sunny gold with ocean depths of love and compassion. ( They changed in a story that takes place before this. Only cat pupils when she's angry. Read on to find out what makes her mad!)

"Where do you need them?" he asked, indicating the stack of books. His pile was twice the size of hers. Serenity seamed to jump back to reality.

"Oh just along the corridor thanks, Sc15." The pair walked along together.

* * *

Serenity felt Tristan's shoulder against her. She felt a tremor go along her arm. They stopped outside her class. She looked up into his face. _I'm six foot two tall and I still have to look up to him. (Trstn is about 7ft) _His hair was a mess again. She pushed it back for him. His skin was so soft.

"Thanks for helping with the books, and sorry for walking into you!" she said. "But please, get a hair clip, you look like Tarzan!" Tristan grinned. His teeth weren't unnatural crystal white, they were a nice ivory colour. Carefully he gave her books back.

"See you at lunch?" he whispered.  
"I dunno I was supposed to..."  
"Please?" He did his puppy dog eyes. _Who could resist them? Or having lunch with Tristan?_

"Of course," she said. Tristan smiled again, this time the one that made his eyes light up.

"See you then!" he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. Serenity watched him go, his long hair and black coat streaming out behind him. _Am I really in love with my best friend?_

* * *

Serenity saw Tristan's shaggy head over the crowds swarming round the school grounds. Joey's blond head was about a foot below. He saw Serenity and waved. Tristan turned and grinned. Serenity pushed past. There was a yelp from around waist height. She looked down. Yugi was with them. She had walked straight into him. He lay sprawled on the floor.

"Oh sorry Yug," she said, pulled him up. She had to bent right over. "I'm not quite used to you being waist height  
"It's O.K. Sery!" Yugi laughed. "Had the same problem with Tristan." At the mention of the boy's name, Serenity felt her heart quiver. A deep pitched laugh rolled across her. She felt Tristan's radiating warmth of his burning gold heart. As she looked up to him he was shaking his wild dark hair back. The sunlight caught on it, bringing out a million shades of brown. _He truely is handsome_, she thought.  
"Those were the days weren't they Ser?" he whispered, putting his head close to hers. She breathed in the scent of his skin. It was beautiful, like crushed pine needles (I like that smell), or vanilla cream. She sighed smiling softly, leaning back slightly. His arms came round her as they revisited their earlier days. Looking into his gorgeous face she saw his eyes were closed over and his lips turned up slightly. She shut her eyes, entering the familiarsphere of safety and comfort she had learnt to cherish. She remembered him then, with short hair and so protective. He still is protective, it's just I need it less. Tristan's shoulder still felt the most welcoming place in the world for her head. She clasped his hands in her own.  
"Aww you two look so cute!" someone cried. Serenity flashed her eyes open. The rest of the gang was staring at them, grinning. Someone took a picture. They split from each other. Tea was holding a camera phone at them. GAH!  
"Tea Gardener you'd better delete that now!" Serenity shouted. The shorter but older girl laughed.  
"No way love-birds!" The two photographed brunettes dashed at her. Laughter rose from the gang as they chased her round and round.

Serenity and Tristan lay on her grassy front lawn, their heads almost touching. They were gazing up at the star filled sky. Neither of them spoke, but both thought the same. They were both thinking deeply about the other. Tristan, who had been in love with Serenity for years, and Serenity who was just beginning to think that way about him. For some reason she decided to put one arm up above her head. This resulted in her slapping Tristan's upper arm. Hard.  
"Ouch!" he said, pouting. "What did I do?" She rolled over to look into his questioning eyes. The position, his expression, and him in general, was just too cute.  
"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, rubbing his arm. "That's the second time I've hit you today!"  
"It's OK," he replied. Serenity couldn't help herself, he was just too cute. She lowered her head and kissed his slightly open lips. As soon as she realised what she had done she pulled back. Tristan's wide eyed expression was if possible even cuter. His bottom jaw hung open slightly and his eyebrows were cocked into an inquisitive shape.  
"Everything okay?" he asked, fingering a lock of her mahogany hair. She sighed.  
"Yeah, I think," she replied, rolling over again. Her head touched his lightly.  
"Okay then," he whispered in her ear. "PLAY FIGHT!" He spun himself round so quickly Serenity barely saw him before he was practically ontop of her. She dodged out of the way, making him crash land, before, laughing, jumping on him, pinning him down. Tristan responded by painlessly flipping her over his head. He then did a flawless walkover from lying on the ground to standing over her. Serenity looked up at him, and felt all her breath leave her. If he was handsome before, there was no word for him now. The moon shone down on him perfectly, like a spotlight. Its silver beams seamed to collect round him as though it was trying to find the secret of his beauty. Behind his leather coated shoulders there seamed to form two perfect silver and emerald archangel wings. _That's what he's always been,_ she thought. _A guardian angel._ Slowly Serenity stood up. Tristan cocked his head, revealling his tiny earwings. _My hazel-eyed angel_.  
"Something you want to say?"  
"Yeah, but it sounds corny." Serenity let Tristan take her in his arms. She liked being smooshed against his chest.  
"Same here." Serenity smiled into the side of his neck. _I'm in love with him..._

That night as she lay in her bed, all Serenity could think of was Tristan, and his eyes. _Tristan Taylor's eyes. _His eyes were a unique shade of rich dark hazel. If it weren't for the green ring round each pupil, they would be lost in the hazel irises. She had always thought they contained some deep wisdom, though Tristan himself was a bit dim. It was the wisdom of a young child, of right and wrong, of where to carry on and where to stop, who to trust and who to fear.

Serenity rolled over to her front and looked out at the winter full moon. Somewhere a wolf howled. She smiled. Everyone thought it was a werewolf but she knew it was just Tristan. He was a wolf shifter. Then she sighed.

"I'm in love with my best mate who happens to be the neighbourhood werewolf," she said out loud, before flopping onto her pillows. Man I am so ridiculous!

* * *

Tristan padded silently through the snow. His thick chestnut fur protected the wolf from the biting cold. Looking up he saw his star, Sirius, the dog star, the brightest in the sky. He had promised himself he would fly and get it for Serenity after she saved his life and he fell head over heals in love. He padded past trees centuries old until he came to a cliff, where he sat down. He turned into a boy again. He could see over all the forest to Teshio. He could see Serenity's house. Tristan sighed. _How long has it been since I first loved her? Too long._ Suddenly a shot ran out. Tristan stood up at the wrong moment. As he turned he was hit. Searing heat spread across his breast. Blood splattered the snow. He saw flashes of red, then nothing. He fell flat on his stomach in the snow.

**So what's gonna happen? How badly injured is Tristan? Please read on!**


	2. To the Rescue

Serenity sat up with a scream. She had just had a terrible dream. Tristan had been shot and kidnapped. Then she herself had been lured into a duel, which she lost, and Tristan died. _Thank goodness it was just a dream!_ She was unaware of Tristan's current predicament. Slowly she swung herself out of bed. For some reason she was totally happy. Then as she stepped into the shower, she remembered. Saturday! That meant she was spending the day with Tristan and the gang. And no Duke to bother her! OH JOY! He had been such a pain lately. Probably couldn't cope with her being Tristan's best mate. Now however he had found an old spark (she's connected to Serenity but that's for another story), and was spending time with her. Just as she was dressing, her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

CALLER: TRISTAN

VIDEO PHONE

"Hello Serenity Wheeler here," she said, while she pulled a comb through her long reddish chestnut hair. She paused. The image on the small screen was of a large black haired man wearing dark glasses and suit. He was in a dark room.

"Who are you? Where's Tristan" she demanded.

"Miss Wheeler, I am Hokio Daro. The boy is quite safe, though unless you come and rescue him, he might die from his injuries, or if that takes to long I kill him," the man said. His voice was deep and menacing. Serenity felt her heart pounding on her breastbone.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" she screamed. The man smirked. The picture panned to a corner, where Tristan lay still, bleeding from his chest wounds. As she watched a second kidnapper put a revolver to his forehead.

"I repeat, if you don't come to Dragon Skull House before noon today, he dies." The phone cut off. Her own safety or her friends life. _Tristan's life. The one boy she thought she could marry. Stupid question._

* * *

Tristan moaned. His chest hurt bad. Slowly he opened his eyes. He struggled onto his elbows. Two people stood over him, a man and a woman. He was burly with short black hair and white skin. The woman was the opposite. White hair, jet black skin, slender figure, a drow from a different world, Leona probably. Tristan was used to other worlds. He and Serenity came from one. (I'll write a fan-fic explaining Tristan's wolf powers and Serenity's lightning powers.) That was one of the reasons they were close, they came from the same world, Ortex, a highly advanced civilisation ruled by Cormi, the most powerful beings in the triverse (explain later, **again!**). Humanity was primitive compared to their society.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tristan asked. The woman smiled. Her jade eyes were dangerous.

"You're in an first-floor Dragon Skull House," she said. "I am Jecria, this is Hokio."

"What do you want?" Tristan growled. His wolf side was coming back. He would be dangerous if he transformed. Already his teeth were longer. The woman crouched beside him. A needle pushed into Tristan's arm. He felt dizzy as the tranquiliser reached his brain. He fell back in a faint.

* * *

Serenity was pulling on her new Storm Ranger coat. It fell to her ankles in a cascade of black dragon-hide. It reminded her painfully of Tristan, who had put it round her shoulders at her 16th birthday. She picked up her giant sword and checked its blue blade was sharp. She sheathed in over her shoulder. She went downstairs. A deep roar came from the garage. Her jet powered flying motor bike had sensed she needed it. Joey came running out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. _You bet. Why else would the bike activate and I dress like this. _

"Tristan's been kidnapped. He's hurt bad. I'm going to get him," she said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you Joey. It's gonna be dangerous," she replied going down to her underground hanger. The bike inside was roaring like a lion. Serenity pushed the door open. The shining metal creature stood between a small jet that flew twice the speed of sound and a high-speed deep-driller, a machine that could burrow through solid rock at 150km/h. Being a Storm Ranger meant she had the best machinery around. The bike was her favourite machine. Her silver, black and blue paintwork never faded. The metal was shaped to a giant tiger with a machine gun that came out of her mouth. Serenity stroked the leather saddle. _I've not rode with you for ages buddy._ The machine seamed to purr. She swung her leg over the seat. Joey cranked the door open. Serenity revved the bike. She shot out of the hanger.

* * *

Dragon's Skull House towered over KriototaForest. Serenity swung off the bike. The heavy oak door was shut. She walked up to it. Tensing her developed leg muscles, she landed her famous KO kick on the centre lock. The door swung open with a splintering of wood and screeching of twisting metal (you can guess that Serenity is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of!). Serenity went inside.

"OK I'm here! You can let the boy go!" she yelled.

"Serenity! I'm upstairs!" came Tristan's call. There was a sound like crunching bones. Tristan cried in agony.

"Shut up boy!" Serenity ran up the stairs 4 at a time. Being 7' 3" and mostly leg it was easy. She ran to a door where the cry came from. She punched a way through. Once again she fully appreciated her powers as Storm Ranger. What lay behind made the Cormi blood in her veins thunder with fury.


End file.
